If $x \otimes y = x-5y$ and $x \veebar y = 5x+y$, find $1 \veebar (-6 \otimes -5)$.
Explanation: First, find $-6 \otimes -5$ $ -6 \otimes -5 = -6-(5)(-5)$ $ \hphantom{-6 \otimes -5} = 19$ Now, find $1 \veebar 19$ $ 1 \veebar 19 = (5)(1)+19$ $ \hphantom{1 \veebar 19} = 24$.